The present invention relates to a radio paging receiver having a display unit.
In radio paging systems demands have arisen to transmit a sender's message and indicate it on a liquid crystal display. Due to the small size of the paging receiver, the number of display segments available is severely limited. One approach involves scrolling the message on a per character basis and another involves dividing the message into like blocks of characters and putting them on display on a per-block-at-a-time basis.
It is also known that in a paging receiver of the type having no built-in display the message is divided into sections and sequentially stored in memory cells and sequentially retrieved in response to the manual operation of a reset key in the order of freshness of the received message. It would be advantageous to combine this manually triggered resetting feature with the convenience of a visual display so that a block of characters is displayed on manual command. For displaying messages of variable word length it would be conveninent to give a visual indication whether the displayed information is to be continued or it is a continuation from the previous one.